Oubliettes
by Ezilda
Summary: 11ème histoire courte de ce recueil : Xenophilius est fasciné par les créatures effrayantes. On ne peut pas en dire autant de la petite Luna.
1. Percy, Pénélope

_Bienvenue dans mon recueil dédié à l'univers de Harry Potter ! _

_Vous y trouverez des histoires courtes sur tous les personnages._

* * *

**Ces moments qui décident de tout**

**Personnages : **Percy Weasley, Pénélope Deauclaire

**Genre : **Romance

**Cadeau :** pour l'anniversaire d'Owlie Wood

**Résumé :** Il y a des choses à ne jamais proposer à une femme. Percy saura s'en rappeler.

**Disclaimer :** La romance entre Percy et Pénélope appartient à JKR. Et Owlie Wood en est l'ardente défenseuse.

* * *

**Ces moments qui décident de tout**

Avait-il vraiment dit ça ? Ses yeux fixés dans ceux de son amie Pénélope, c'était bien une des rares fois où il parlait sans avoir prudemment réfléchi à toutes les conséquences…

- Percy, tu es sérieux ? fit Pénélope d'une voix cassée.

Il ôta sa main qui reposait jusque-là sous l'épais pull de la jeune femme et s'éloigna, faisant quelques pas dans le bureau étroit où il était censé travailler.

Un simple baiser et voilà qu'il perdait l'esprit. Avec les années, il aurait pourtant dû s'habituer à ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir. Au lieu de ça, lui qui avait toujours eu les pieds bien ancrés sur Terre, lui qui savait garder en lui ses ressentis et ses pensées, perdait tout contrôle et disait des pareilles choses. Sur le coup, il se haït de s'être mis dans une telle situation. Il était le dernier des imbéciles.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux roux, les lissant d'un geste lent. Il voulait se donner le temps de réfléchir, le temps d'étudier les grands yeux noirs de Pénélope qui le dévisageaient obstinément. Si seulement il pouvait savoir les pensées qui se dissimulaient derrière la mine étrange de son amie, il pourrait agir en fonction de ça. Renier ce qu'il avait dit dans un moment de faiblesse, changer de sujet, qu'importait ! Se sortir de ce mauvais pas…

Mais là, tous ces calculs, ces stratégies restaient bloqués par cette maudite phrase et la réaction de Pénélope que bon sang, il n'arrivait pas à décrypter.

- Pourquoi tu as dit ça ? relança-t-elle. Tu le veux vraiment ?

Elle se rapprocha de lui, le toisant du regard afin de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Et Percy sentit qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas par une pirouette adroite. Pénélope ne se ferait pas avoir, Pénélope n'était pas femme à baisser les bras et c'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il aimait être avec elle.

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable… répliqua-t-il avec hésitation. On devrait attendre.

Mais il était trop tard, une lueur de convoitise s'était allumée dans les yeux de Pénélope.

- Pourquoi attendre ? demanda-t-elle.

A cela, Percy vit une raison : c'était trop rapide, ça lui faisait peur.

- Tu connais la situation, Penny ? répondit-il, son ton virant dangereusement vers la supplication. Imagine ce qu'en penseraient ma mère… et même tes parents. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas…

- C'est un détail qui peut s'arranger très vite, le coupa-t-elle avec détermination. Et je me fiche de nos familles.

Elle l'attira à lui, s'empara de sa main et la passa doucement sous son pull pour la poser sur son ventre.

L'air obstiné de Pénélope remua Percy plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, Percy. On pourrait avoir un enfant.

La chaleur du ventre de son aimée, qu'il ressentait à travers ses doigts, sembla à Percy les prémisses d'une vie.

- Ce serait bien… admit-il.

Et le sourire victorieux de Pénélope ne pourrait pas le convaincre qu'elle l'ait vaincu. Après tout, c'était son idée... Un enfant… des enfants peut-être.


	2. Molly

**A jamais**

**Personnage :** Molly Weasley

**Genre :** Drame

**Défi : **_Ne pas oublier_ de la communauté Pompom Power

**Résumé :** Une guerre, deux guerres... Trop de ressemblances réveillent les pires craintes de Molly Weasley.

**Disclaimer :** Molly Weasley et les épreuves difficiles qu'elle a traversés proviennent de l'imagination de JKR.

* * *

Juste un petit mot pour préciser que Gideon et Fabian Prewett sont les deux frères que Molly a perdus lors de la première guerre contre Lord Voldemort. Il a fallu cinq mangemorts pour les vaincre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**A jamais**

Souvent, Molly avait peur. Dans cette froide maison du Square Grimmaurd où la vie et l'amusement de ces gamins résonnaient si étrangement, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à cette autre fois et à ces autres jeunes dont les rires et les exclamations avaient retenti entre ces mêmes murs. A croire que ces pierres pouvaient absorber tant d'animation et continuer à donner cette impression morbide.

Quatorze ans, et rien n'avait changé. Juste comme si le jeu avait redémarré à zéro. Ceux qui étaient là la dernière fois, avaient vieilli, usés par ce combat sans fin. Et Molly se surprenait à voir dans les jeunes visages, des traits de ceux morts il y a quatorze années. Première bataille, seconde bataille, _Il_ revenait toujours, _Il_ répandait toujours le mal et la désolation.

Ces jeunes-là étaient les mêmes avec les mêmes espoirs, la même folie de vivre. Dans les yeux pétillants de Bill, elle pouvait voir son propre frère Fabian. Et ce sourire bête qu'arborait Charlie lorsqu'elle le serrait si fort dans ces bras, lui faisait mal parfois tellement il lui semblait y voir Gideon. Rien ne changerait. Et elle renfonçait déjà les larmes qui sourdaient dangereusement au coin de ses yeux.

Ce n'était pas juste. La cicatrice serait à jamais ouverte. Et si elle pouvait espérer bien trop fort que tout ne recommence pas, Molly n'oublierait ni sa tristesse pour ceux disparus, ni ses angoisses pour ceux vivants.


	3. Bellatrix

**Croire  
**

**Personnages : **Bellatrix Lestrange, Lord Voldemort

**Genre :** Dark romance ?

**Défi :** _Rumeurs et préjugés_ de la communauté Pom Pom Power

**Résumé :** Voldemort, les Mangemorts, leurs conceptions sur le monde sorcier... Et Bellatrix au milieu de tout ça, qu'en pense-t-elle ?

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à JKR. Je ne fais que m'amuser à décrypter ses personnages.

* * *

Dans une interview, JKR affirmait que Bellatrix était amoureuse de Lord Voldemort. C'est ce qui m'a donné envie d'écrire ce drabble. Ce n'est pas très explicite, mais c'est comme ça que je le vois. J'ai essayé d'aborder la façon de penser de Bellatrix sans tomber dans le cliché "folle furieuse".

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Croire**

La foi de Bellatrix était inébranlable. Sa foi dans le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sa foi en la supériorité des Sang-Purs, sa foi dans ce monde sorcier qui succomberait tôt ou tard à leurs idéaux.

Il y avait d'autres croyances. D'autres pensées auxquelles elle s'était fermement accrochée durant treize années de sa vie, treize années à se battre contre les Détraqueurs pour des lambeaux d'espoirs. Et le temps lui avait donné raison.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vaincrait. Elle, Bellatrix, n'avait jamais eu aucun doute. Et son rêve doucement se profilait.

Elle serait récompensée au-delà de ses espérances, car elle seule avait fait preuve d'une loyauté et d'une ferveur immuables. Elle avait tué sans remords et torturé avec assurance. Les obstacles sur le chemin de son Seigneur, elle s'en occupait. Et si pour remerciement, _il_ lui accordait le droit de baiser le bas de sa robe, elle se sentait accomplie et comblée.

Elle était Bellatrix, sa plus fidèle servante. Elle aimait se le répéter comme un doux mantra. Sa foi et sa dévotion étaient les plus grandes. Personne ne pourrait jamais prendre sa place. Car elle était celle en qui le Maître avait confiance, allant jusqu'à lui confier ses plans. Elle savait bien des choses tandis que les autres Mangemorts restaient plongés dans une crasse ignorance. De haut, elle pouvait tous les regarder. Même Malefoy s'était par déjà deux fois attiré les foudres du Seigneur. Ce n'était pas son cas et ça ne le serait jamais.

Car elle aimait le Maître du plus profond de son âme, _le_ décevoir était une fatalité qu'elle ne pourrait jamais envisager.

Et le soir, dans le secret de sa chambre, Bellatrix en venait à songer que sa dévotion envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait battre son coeur d'une bien étrange façon. 


	4. Severus, Narcissa

**Une promesse  
**

**Personnages : **Severus Rogue, Narcissa Malefoy

**Genre :** Romance

**Pour : **Meish Kaos qui voulait un Severus / Narcissa

**Résumé :** Une mère dans la peine, voilà ce dont Severus n'avait pas besoin. Enfin... il pourrait peut-être faire preuve d'un peu de compassion envers Narcissa.

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR. Je ne fais que lui emprunter ses personnages.

* * *

J'ai l'impression d'être la seule à avoir réagi à la lecture du chapitre 2 du tome 6 (celui où Narcissa demande à Severus de faire le Serment Inviolable en jurant de protéger Drago), en pensant dur comme fer qu'il y avait possibilité d'une romance entre Severus et Narcissa. La pauvre Narcissa se retrouve toute seule, son fils devant remplir une mission difficile pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et son mari en prison. Ça ne serait pas complètement idiot de penser qu'elle aurait besoin d'un peu de réconfort.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Une promesse **

Ses yeux étaient voilés par l'inquiétude. Son regard n'était plus d'un habituel gris froid et impersonnel.

Severus aurait aimé faire plus pour Narcissa. Mais il ne fallait guère espérer, il faisait selon ses moyens et ils n'avaient jamais été très grands.

« Severus, je t'en prie. Dis-moi que tout ira bien pour Drago. Tu le protègeras, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as promis ? »

Promis était un faible mot. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Narcissa insistait autant. Il avait fait un serment inviolable. Alors qu'il le veuille ou pas, il devait prendre soin du jeune Malefoy. Pourtant elle continuait à le fixer d'un air éploré, ses mains tremblantes tenaient le verre de vin d'elfe qu'il lui avait servi, calculant avec justesse que la boisson alcoolisée serait plus à même de consoler une mère dans la douleur, que d'utopiques paroles réconfortantes sortant de sa propre bouche.

« Je fais ce que je peux. J'ai prêté serment. »

La moue qu'il lui lança, ne parut pas la décourager pour autant. Elle ne semblait décidément pas prête à partir. Et ce qu'elle désirait réellement, Severus ne parvenait pas à le deviner.

« Je me sens si seule », chuchota-t-elle d'un ton amer qui correspondait bien peu à la dame distinguée et séduisante qu'aurait dû être Narcissa.

Un silence effrayant emplit la pièce. Severus fit quelques pas jusqu'à la fenêtre, se sentant bien mal dans cette atmosphère étouffante, avec cette femme en pleurs. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de situations. Que devait-il répondre à ça ?

Il n'avait pas le pouvoir de lui rendre son mari, ni de protéger son fils envers et contre tout. Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait. Et en ce moment, ça lui paraissait peu. Drago s'obstinait à ne pas se confier. Espionner un enfant de quinze ans, Severus n'aurait jamais cru qu'il eut pu le faire pour qui que ce soit.

Il entendit des pas légers derrière lui et se retourna. Ses yeux gris et tristes, il ne se sentait plus la force de les supporter. Qu'elle amène son chagrin avec elle et loin de chez lui. Pourquoi était-elle venue l'importuner ?

Du dos de la main, elle essuya ses larmes comme l'aurait fait une enfant.

« Severus, je me sens seule, répéta-t-elle obstinément.

- Je n'y peux rien », répondit-il pris au dépourvu.

Par Salazar Serpentard, qu'attendait-elle de lui ?

« Que veux-tu au juste, Narcissa ? Je t'ait dit que je m'occupais de Drago », lança Severus sèchement.

Alors elle l'attira à lui, l'entoura de ses bras et vint blottir sa tête angélique contre son épaule. Son propre corps se raidit à ce contact inattendu. Il la sentit frémir et sangloter, et lentement ses grands bras l'entourèrent à son tour.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent insensibles, et Severus était troublé. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais son expérience lui faisait croire que se taire était la meilleure solution.

Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de mettre des mots entre eux.

Il aurait peut-être fallu qu'il ne laisse pas Narcissa se morfondre de la sorte.

Il aurait peut-être été mieux qu'il ne se laisse pas faire lorsque lentement elle vint poser ses lèvres mouillées sur les siennes.


	5. Dudley

**Régime de faveur**

**Personnages :** Dudley, Pétunia

**Genre :** Général

**Pour :** Aylala, qui voulait un Pétunia, Dudley sur le thème _Juste pour une fois_

**Résumé :** Le régime semblait à Dudley la pire malédiction du monde ! Sûr qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire.

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR.

* * *

**Régime de faveur **

Dudley avait fait beaucoup de plans. La colère n'avait eu aucun résultat, et pourtant il avait parfaitement senti que ses parents avaient été ébranlés par ses cris de rage. Mais rien, aucun résultat.

Feindre l'indifférence et mentir comme si de rien n'était sur son poids n'avait pas non plus suffi à duper sa mère, qui l'avait fait illico presto remonter sur la balance.

Et là, c'en était trop ! Ce frigo vide lui vrillait les nerfs. Lorsqu'il s'endormait, s'il ne songeait pas à des monceaux de nourriture, il se lamentait sur son estomac que ses parents égoïstes délaissaient.

Alors il utilisa son dernier joker. Il pleura. Il supplia.

- Juste une fois, maman ! Une petite bouchée. Personne n'en saura rien.

Les larmes dégoulinaient le long de ses joues dodues. Sa bouche était agitée d'un tremblement nerveux. Et Pétunia déchirée en son fort intérieur, resta rigide.

- Tu peux prendre un pamplemousse, si tu veux, proposa-t-elle.

Dudley ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, éberlué par tant de cruauté. Un pamplemousse ! Cette horreur acide qu'il se tapait déjà à tous les petits-déjeuners. Il en était sûr maintenant : le monde entier le détestait !


	6. Peter

**Première fois d'un traitre  
**

**Personnages :** Peter Pettigrow

**Genre :** Drame, romance

**Défi :** _Première fois_ du forum Méfaits accomplis

**Résumé :** L'amour est à l'origine de bien belles choses, mais il est aussi à l'origine de drames. Peter le sait.

**Disclaimer :** Si Peter a une histoire tragique, c'est la faute de JKR.

* * *

**Première fois d'un traître**

La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, il avait eu un étrange sourire. Ce sourire béat, qui en dit long, mais que jamais ne remarque l'être auquel il est destiné. Il avait laissé errer son regard sur ses longues boucles brunes et ses grands yeux noirs. Ils n'avaient que onze ans, et pourtant il savait. Il savait qu'il était fichu, que jamais il n'en aimerait une autre. Le genre de sentiments qu'à cet âge naïf, on croit immortel. Il aurait pu lui parler, il aurait pu lui dire, mais l'idée même d'aborder Selma, lui paraissait si ridicule. Il aurait été Sirius, sa morgue et sa suffisance auraient été un rempart suffisant pour se protéger d'un cuisant échec. Il se serait appelé James, l'obstination aurait été son credo, il aurait employé toutes les méthodes de séduction et aurait épuisé la demoiselle jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède. Et même s'il avait été une seconde à la place de Remus, son calme et son air mystérieux auraient suffi à charmer la jeune fille. Mais il n'était rien de tout cela, il était Peter Pettigrow, et vraiment c'était difficile d'être à sa place, mais c'était ainsi.

La première fois qu'il ouvrit la bouche en sa présence, il eut honte et rougit. Il n'avait rien dit d'extraordinaire : « Selma… si tu veux, je peux t'aider pour le devoir de Sortilèges ? ». Elle n'avait rien dit qui puisse expliquer sa gêne. Seulement, il y avait son regard, ces yeux noirs. Et il n'avait plus su où se mettre, il n'avait plus su s'il avait seulement le droit de s'adresser à elle. Il n'était que Peter après tout, celui que tout le monde dépréciait. Les professeurs le grondaient pour ses mauvais résultats malgré de pénibles efforts. Les Gryffondors le taquinaient certaines fois, invoquant une erreur du Choixpeau : « C'est à Poufsouffle qu'il aurait dû t'envoyer ! Au bout de mille ans, même un objet magique aussi puissant que le Choixpeau, peut devenir sénile. » Ses amis ne disaient rien, justement… Alors pourquoi elle réagirait autrement ?

La première fois qu'il l'avait embrassée, il avait cru qu'une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait à lui, qu'il serait un autre homme. Peter, le retour. Peter prêt à aimer, prêt à savourer la vie, prêt à tout pour son aimée. Il avait caressé du bout des doigts ce rêve si doux, si beau, si… trop bon pour qu'il ne dure, pour qu'il n'existe.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vue dans les bras d'un autre, était aussi la première fois qu'il avait haï. Selma et ce bellâtre de Warrick ! Ils les avaient haïs, un sentiment tout neuf, un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté, un sentiment qui hanterait sa vie désormais, côtoyant la peur, mais celle-ci, il la connaissait bien.

La première fois qu'il avait tué, c'était ce jeune homme devenu grand, Warrick, celui qu'il avait vu dans les bras de son aimée. Il l'avait pris par surprise, tout comme ce grand nigaud l'avait pris par surprise en lui volant celle qu'il avait choisie. La haine est un plat qui se mange froid. Et Peter avait attendu longtemps avant de savourer ce plaisir qu'est la vengeance. Mais se résoudre à tuer est un processus de longue haleine, qui avait été audacieusement accéléré par la fréquentation de quelques anciens Serpentards. Oh, Peter savait que ces personnes n'étaient pas vraiment des gens à côtoyer. Mais il s'était senti si seul, après sa sortie de Poudlard, sans les Maraudeurs pour toujours être à ses côtés. Et eux, avaient été là quand il l'avait fallu, ils avaient su lui souffler les pensées qu'il devait avoir, les actes qui s'avèreraient propices, les meurtres qui devaient être.

La première fois qu'il avait trahi, il l'avait fait sans y penser. Parce que quand on a peur, quand on craint pour sa vie, quand on voit se refléter dans les yeux du Maître des Ténèbres mille promesses de tortures et de souffrances, on ne réfléchit pas, on ne peut pas. Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avec une aisance qui l'avait effrayé. En même temps, il était Peter le faible, le trouillard, celui dont la trahison n'étonnerait personne…

La première fois que le remords le hanta, suivit de peu sa première et unique expérience de trahison. Juste le temps de pouvoir à nouveau penser correctement, juste le temps de pouvoir respirer et sentir la vie refluer en lui, débarrassé de la peur importune. Les regrets, il connaissait, faibles fantômes qui vous soufflent des idées noires, mais le remords est tout autre chose. Le remords est un monstre qui grandit en vous insidieusement, qui vous agonise, qui vous rend fou et finit par vous détruire ou par vous rendre inhumain. Car seuls les fous ne peuvent plus ressentir de remords. Et Peter n'était pas loin de la folie. Parce que la folie est chose plus facile que la perception du désastre qu'était désormais sa vie… à cause d'un amour déçu.


	7. Neville, Susan

**Toutes ces pensées**

**Personnages : **Neville Londubat, Susan Bones

**Genre :** Romance

**Cadeau :** de Noël pour Twinzie

**Résumé :** Neville pensait à des tonnes de choses. Mais jamais il n'avait songé qu'une fille l'aborderait un jour.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à JKR. Je joue juste aux faiseuses de couple.

* * *

**Toutes ces pensées**

Il ne l'avait jamais remarquée. C'était bien là ce qui avait intrigué Neville la première fois que Susan lui avait adressé la parole. C'était lui, le maladroit Gryffondor qu'on oubliait habituellement, qui passait inaperçu. Ça l'avait interpellé de ne jamais avoir vu cette Poufsouffle aux yeux rieurs, qu'il avait pourtant côtoyé bien des fois. Et elle fut sans doute froissée de lire l'ignorance sur son visage.

Il songea sur le moment : qu'importe ! Et à vrai dire, l'embarras lui faisait déjà regretter ce qui n'étaient que des pensées. La timide Susan l'avait abordée, avait tenté maladroitement de faire la conversation et il n'avait eu aucune réaction. Il n'était pas franchement étonnant qu'elle se soit esquivée bien vite, les joues rouges.

Il avait eu dans l'intention de se faire pardonner et de nouer une amitié. Après tout, comprendre pourquoi elle avait fait le premier pas vers lui, était une question qui l'intriguait terriblement.

Pourquoi et comment il en était venu à l'embrasser par la suite, voilà des interrogations qu'il ne se posa pas vraiment. Sans doute s'étaient-ils retrouvés trop près, ou son besoin de s'excuser avait-il été tellement grand ? La magnaminité et l'exiguité de la situation lui semblaient de merveilleuses excuses pour dissimuler un vide : il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi il s'était penché de la sorte pour effleurer les lèvres roses.

Susan aurait pu lui en reparler de façon discrète et appropriée. Ce ne fut pas la solution qu'elle adopta. Elle préféra nettement venir lui prendre la main au sortir d'un cours de botanique. Il aima ça, mais beaucoup moins les rires, les doigts désignateurs et les rumeurs qui suivraient irrémédiablement. L'ampleur que pouvait prendre un acte si vide de sens lui parut démesuré. Car après tout, que connaissait-il de Susan Bones ? Non, décidément, vouloir afficher une relation en s'exposant aux yeux de tous, était une mauvaise idée.

Il retira sa main et s'avança à grands pas dans la cohue étudiante. Il n'eut pas le cœur de se retourner, il aurait aperçu la mine implorante de la Poufsouffle. Et à vrai dire, il ne voulait rien savoir des conséquences de son geste.

Les choses ne furent pourtant pas aussi faciles qu'il aurait pu le croire. Non pas qu'il ait fini par s'enticher de Susan, ou que celle-ci ait recommencé ses offensives. Les changements vinrent plutôt de ses propres camarades. Dean semblait avoir tout vu du manège de Susan, alors qu'il sortait de la serre n°3. Et quoi qu'on en dise : deux personnes qui se tiennent la main, c'est suspect ! Enfin, c'est ce que n'arrêtait pas de prétendre Seamus avec l'air d'un bon petit diable.

La suite fut aisée à deviner : ricanements, plaisanteries, tapes dans le dos… Il aurait même été en peine de comprendre si pour les Gryffondors, sa relation avec la Poufsouffle était une bonne chose ou non. Qu'il s'agisse de Susan Bones semblait même leur être égal. Du moment qu'il était un adolescent en proie aux hormones, Dean, Seamus, Ron et même Harry pouvaient s'en donner à cœur joie.

Alors certes, il était en proie aux hormones, mais surtout il avait sa fierté, bien étriquée mais elle était présente.

Il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi il finit par aller s'asseoir à la table des Poufsouffles aux côtés de Susan. Peut-être pour braver les cris enthousiastes et stupides de ses camarades, ou juste pour le plaisir de l'agréable compagnie de Susan, ou encore pour braver l'infime peur qui lui tordait l'estomac. L'important était que Neville se sente bien.


	8. Rowena, Héléna

**L'innocence au premier regard**

**Personnages :** Rowena Serdaigle, Héléna

**Genre :** Général, romance, drame

**Cadeau :** de Noël pour Aylala

**Résumé :** La curiosité est bien naturelle. Et les questions sur l'amour sont à prévoir dès lors que les enfants grandissent. Cependant Rowena n'imaginait pas ce que ça pouvait cacher.

**Disclaimer :** Tout est de la faute de JKR. Cette histoire avec Héléna n'est vraiment pas nette, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

* * *

**L'innocence au premier regard**

En ce Moyen-Age, époque de tous les obscurantismes, Rowena Serdaigle prônait l'éducation et la connaissance comme des valeurs essentielles. Mais les incompréhensions fusèrent. Si elle put s'accorder avec d'autres sorciers pour créer une école, elle s'aperçut bien vite que son idéal n'était guère partagé.

Pour Godric, l'éducation permettait de se défendre contre l'ennemi. Et où voyait-il des ennemis en ces temps paisibles ? En voilà une question intéressante.

Pour Salazar, l'éducation était un moyen et non une fin en soi. Un moyen de s'approprier davantage de richesses et de pouvoir. Et Rowena ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de frémir lorsque son compagnon évoquait les infinies possibilités de la magie.

Et pour Helga, l'éducation n'était là que pour permettre de vivre heureux. Comment ? La bonne amie se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules et d'un sourire bienveillant, presque narquois.

Pourtant il y avait toute cette marmaille, apprentis sorciers à Poudlard. Et c'était dans leur curiosité que Rowena trouvait le plus d'accord avec sa propre idée de l'éducation. Apprendre n'était pas un moyen, mais une fin. Apprendre, juste pour le plaisir de résoudre des problèmes. C'était juste ça. Ses élèves savaient se poser des questions si intéressantes.

- Et l'amour, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

La voix enfantine et claire arrêta Rowena dans la lecture de son ouvrage. Posant les yeux sur sa chère et tendre fille Héléna, elle prit un moment pour songer qu'une demoiselle de quinze ans était bien en âge de faire preuve d'une telle curiosité.

- L'amour, c'est…

Elle s'interrompit, pensant mal à l'aise qu'il était bien difficile de donner une réponse toute faite.

- L'amour est une chose que tu apprendras par toi-même, révéla sagement Rowena. Ma chère fille, un jour, tu pourras connaître ce sentiment. Mais tu es bien jeune pour le moment.

Elle couva d'un regard tendre la demoiselle aux longs cheveux noirs, qui s'inclina respectueusement devant sa vénérable mère et quitta la salle.

Il valait mieux que Rowena ignore tout des histoires d'Héléna Serdaigle. Qu'elle ignore comment lors d'une visite à Pré-Au-Lard, sa route avait croisé celle d'un baron effronté et rude. Qu'elle n'apprenne jamais les amours tumultueuses que sa chère fille avait pu partager avec un homme d'un âge suffisamment mûr pour lui dérober toute innocence.


	9. Remus, Severus

**Douce pitié**

**Personnages :** Remus, Severus

**Genre :** Général

**Cadeau :** de Noël pour Meish Kaos

**Résumé :** Remus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de constater certains faits troublants. C'était peut-être idiot de penser que Rogue puisse être amoureux... ou ce n'était peut-être pas si idiot que ça.

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR !

* * *

_Slash pour qui veut bien le voir... _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Douce pitié**

Aussi tard qu'il puisse être, la maison des Blacks n'en ressentait aucun ombrage, aussi obscure qu'elle était de jour comme de nuit. Grincements odieux de l'architecture, chuchotis détestables des tableaux, Remus, silencieux habituellement sur ce chapitre, aurait volontiers avoué en ce soir combien il abhorrait cette demeure.

La réunion de l'Ordre avait fini fort tard et chacun des membres s'était hâté de rejoindre ses pénates. Sirius même se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre avec l'air obscur d'un prisonnier qui s'en retourne à sa cellule.

Seul Severus avait formulé le souhait de s'offrir un remontant pour soulager le mal de tête que _les idioties de_ _cet inconscient de Black_ avaient causé. Alors Remus l'avait suivi en cuisine, lui rapportant un de ces puissants vins d'ortie que la famille Black avait conservé en quantité dans ses caves.

Versant le vin d'un rouge sanglant dans un verre en cristal, seul récipient qu'il avait pu trouver, Remus s'installa sur une chaise avec une fatigue propre à la pleine lune approchant.

Severus était passé maître dans l'art d'ignorer ceux considérés comme des importuns. C'était d'une telle évidence pour Remus et il n'en ressentit même aucune amertume. Après tout c'était ainsi depuis des lustres.

L'homme s'abreuvait du liquide rubis avec une délicatesse qui éveilla la curiosité du lycanthrope. Il savait bien des choses sur Severus, mais réellement aucune certitude. Il repensait pourtant encore au regard aigu que le professeur de potions avait posé sur Harry lors des dernières vacances. C'était bien là un fait qu'il avait oublié depuis longtemps. Cette haine viscérale que Severus avait de Potter n'avait rien de compatible avec cette œillade attristée. A vrai dire, ce sentiment même de tristesse que Remus avait perçu dans les prunelles noires, n'était aucunement compatible avec le Severus qu'il croyait connaître.

- Lily, ce n'était pas qu'une amie, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Remus d'un ton las.

Il fut presque tenté de sourire lorsque Severus manqua s'étouffer avec sa boisson, quelques gouttes écarlates perlant aux commissures de ses lèvres.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu viens insinuer là, rétorqua celui-ci avec un froid qui aurait pu dissuader les plus fortes volontés.

Remus n'avait aucune volonté, Remus pensait sa vie comme dépourvue d'avenir. Et en ces temps de guerre, c'était d'autant plus vrai.

- Tu as une façon de regarder Harry parfois, qui est effrayante, marmonna-t-il. Tu dois souffrir de voir qu'il est le fils de Lily et de James.

Au mot souffrir, Severus eut un reniflement de mépris.

- Cet avorton ne mérite pas mon attention, souffla-t-il. A l'approche de la pleine lune, tu perds tes esprits.

Remus se renferma un instant dans un silence songeur. A vrai dire il y avait beaucoup de choses qui l'intriguaient. Et le fait que Severus s'attarde là en compagnie d'un être qu'il détestait, était sa plus grande curiosité.

- Tu sais, nous aimions tous Lily, insista Remus.

- Tu veux bien cesser de parler d'elle ! s'emporta soudain Severus, envoyant valser son verre qui alla se briser sur le sol, laissant une tâche de carmin s'épandre sur les faïences d'un blanc passé.

Remus eut un sourire contrit, incapable de penser autre chose que « Touché ! ».

Au fond cet homme était malheureux, terriblement malheureux. Severus avait sur sa conscience la mort d'une femme qu'il aimait, et voilà que le devoir de sauver son fils et celui de son rival devait le hanter comme l'espoir d'une miséricorde.

Remus s'approcha d'un pas mesuré de l'homme palpitant et vacillant, ses robes sombres alourdissant sa silhouette comme l'on traîne ses péchés derrière soi.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, murmura le lycanthrope.

Il voulut toucher l'épaule de Severus pour apaiser toute cette colère refoulée qu'il sentait emplir la pièce. Mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire.

- Garde tes sales pattes loin de moi, Lupin ! cracha-t-il. Je n'ai que faire de ta pitié, tu m'entends ! Alors oublie les absurdités que tu viens de proférer. Il n'y a rien d'exact, rien !

Le dos voûté et le pas pesant, Severus s'en alla, laissant Remus songeur et inquiet. Il finit par sortir de sa léthargie, pour aller éponger le vin épandu au sol. Peut-être qu'un jour la colère du maître de potions finirait par s'éteindre, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre.


	10. Seamus, Dean

**Impairs**

**Personnages :** Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas

**Genre :** Angst, slash

**Cadeau : **de Noël pour Owlie Wood

**Résumé :** Deux amis qui se retrouvent, voilà qui devrait être réjouissant ! Seamus a pourtant l'impression qu'un an, avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres au pouvoir, a suffi à modifier sa relation avec Dean.

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR. Ce drabble s'inspire du tome 7.

* * *

**Impairs**

Complaisance.

Ignorance.

Inaction et aveuglement.

Seamus pouvait s'accuser et rabâcher sans cesse. Il pouvait bien se dire qu'il s'était contenté de laisser faire les choses et de suivre les autres.

Il avait prétendu plus jeune qu'entre Dean et lui, il y avait une amitié indestructible. Facile à dire lorsque le plus grand obstacle qu'on arrive à prévoir, est l'approche des ASPICs. Moins aisé si les Mangemorts décident de s'imposer à la société sorcière.

Quitter Poudlard pour suivre Dean dans les affres de la clandestinité ?… A ce jour, alors que tous fêtaient la défaite de Lord Voldemort, cette solution lui paraissait désormais la meilleure, c'était ce qu'il aurait dû faire. Seulement il avait préféré se complaire dans son rôle d'élève avec ses origines sorcières plus ou moins nettes, mais suffisantes pour lui assurer une certaine quiétude.

- Il paraît que tu as fricoté avec Luna ? tenta Seamus, enchaînant avec une gorgée de biéraubeurre.

Le rire moqueur de Dean résonna désagréablement à ses oreilles.

- Allons, vous deux fuyant l'ennemi, ça devait être follement romantique ! insista l'Irlandais.

Dean jeta un regard à sa droite où Luna s'essayait à des sorts saugrenus sur Trevor, le crapaud de ce pauvre Neville, installée sur la table du banquet. Il y avait un petit quelque-chose dans ce regard de protecteur, de doux, qui fit grincer les dents de Seamus.

- Et toi, les amourettes à Poudlard ? Parmi les quelques Sang-Purs restées, il devait y en avoir de drôlement mignonnes, retourna Dean avec un ton chaleureux qui contrastait affreusement avec la froideur de sa réplique.

Seamus se figea sous l'attaque. Il s'était fait des reproches, mais jamais il n'avait pensé que son ami les lui renverrait à haute voix. Reversant avec maladresse un grand flot de bièraubeurre dans sa chope, il détourna les yeux, se demandant comment des retrouvailles entre amis pouvaient tourner au règlement de compte.

- Pas vraiment… fut tout ce qu'il put bafouiller.

- Alors je peux t'assurer que Luna n'est qu'une amie pour moi, avoua Dean avec un sourire malaisé. Et pour tout te dire, elle est vraiment aussi bizarre qu'on le prétend.

L'aveu fit éclater de rire Seamus, d'autant plus que son camarade lui indiqua d'une œillade malicieuse la vision qu'offraient Neville et Luna se disputant un crapaud arborant une horrible couleur rouge.

- Tu sais que ton rire m'a manqué, avoua Dean en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Seamus.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué ! renchérit l'Irlandais d'un cri trop enthousiaste, ce qui lui valut des regards amusés.

Mais ni le taux modéré d'alcool de la bièraubeurre, ni la rumeur bruyante de tous les convives n'empêcherent Seamus de sentir la main de son camarade se crisper sur son bras.


	11. Mme Lovegood, Luna

Que des histoires

**Personnages :** Mme Lovegood, Luna

**Genre :** Général

**Pour :** Benebu

**Résumé :** Xenophilius est fasciné par les créatures effrayantes. On ne peut pas en dire autant de la petite Luna.

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR. Je voulais juste me faire une idée un peu plus précise de ce qu'avait pu être la famille Lovegood.

* * *

- Maman, je n'arriverais pas à dormir, gémit la petite Luna, se cachant à demi sous les couvertures.

- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda la jeune femme.

Luna jeta alors un œil inquiet à gauche puis à droite avant de reprendre d'un murmure.

- Papa a dit que des mauvais esprits rôdaient la nuit d'Halloween.

Un sourire, puis un baiser sur le front de la fillette.

- Voilà pour chasser tes idées noires. Tu ne crains rien ici.

En refermant la porte de la chambre, Lysanne sourit. Elle aimait tenter tant bien que mal de sortir sa fille des fantaisies de Xenophilius.


End file.
